Pokémon
Pokémon are a non-''Mario'' species, which is currently made up of 809 members, in the Pokémon series, that each have unique abilities. There are eighteen different elemental types of Pokémon; each type affects the Pokémon's attacks, abilities, and weaknesses. For example, Pikachu, being an Electric Pokémon, specializes in electrical attacks, which is effective against Flying and Water Pokémon, but in turn are weak against Grass Pokémon and ineffective against Ground Pokémon. Another factor that separates Pokémon from traditional animals is that after meeting certain conditions, the Pokémon will evolve into a different Pokémon. For example, a Pichu can evolve into a Pikachu with high friendship, and a Pikachu can then later evolve into its final form Raichu with a Thunder Stone, with its form depending on which region the Pikachu happens to inhabit. Pokémon live in the wild but are caught by Pokémon Trainers to have as pets or to battle with other Pokémon competitively. Some select Pokémon have interacted with characters in the ''Mario'' franchise, most notably in the Super Smash Bros. competitions. Not only are some competitors, but if a player throws a Poké Ball, then a random Pokémon comes out and affects the gameplay in some way. These Poké Ball Pokémon don't directly hurt the player who sent them out, with the exception of Electrode and Wobbuffet. Poké Ball Pokémon ''Super Smash Bros.'' Fighters *Pikachu - (All) *Jigglypuff - (All) *Pichu - (Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Mewtwo - (Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Pokémon Trainer - (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) While not a Pokémon himself, he uses his three Pokémon to fight: **Squirtle **Ivysaur **Charizard (stand-alone fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) *Lucario - (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Greninja - (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Incineroar - (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros., non-playable Pokémon are depicted as 2D sprites. Two playable Pokémon are included in the roster, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Playable Pokémon Pikachu SSB artwork.png|Pikachu Jigglypuff SSB artwork.png|Jigglypuff Poké Ball Pokémon Beedrill.png|Beedrill Blastoisessb.png|Blastoise Chanseyssb.png|Chansey Charizardssb.png|Charizard Clefairyssb.png|Clefairy Goldeenssb.png|Goldeen Hitmonlee.png|Hitmonlee Koffingssb.png|Koffing Meowth.png|Meowth Mewssb.png|Mew Onix.png|Onix Snorlaxssb.png|Snorlax Starmiessb.png|Starmie Saffron City Pokémon On the Saffron City stage, there is a small garage on the right side of the stage. Most of the time, the gate to the garage is closed, but when it opens, it means one of the following Pokémon will show up in a short time. Characters entering the garage will cause a Pokémon to attack immediately. ;Background Pokémon in Saffron City *Pidgey *Fearow *Moltres *Butterfree ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Starting from Super Smash Bros. Melee, all Pokémon appear as rendered 3D models. The game also introduces trophies, and a number of Pokémon (including some not otherwise present in the game) are included amongst them. Pichu and Mewtwo are introduced as playable fighters, joining the retained Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Playable Pokémon MeleePikachu.jpg|Pikachu MeleeJigglypuff.jpg|Jigglypuff (Unlockable) Pichuart.jpg|Pichu (Unlockable) Mewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo (Unlockable) Poké Ball Pokémon New Articuno.png|Articuno Bellossom.PNG|Bellossom Celebi.PNG|Celebi Chikorita.PNG|Chikorita Cyndaquil.png|Cyndaquil Electrode.PNG|Electrode Entei.PNG|Entei Ho-oh.PNG|Ho-Oh Lugia Melee.png|Lugia Marill.png|Marill Moltres.PNG|Moltres Porygon2.png|Porygon2 Raikou.png|Raikou Scizor.PNG|Scizor Staryu.PNG|Staryu Suicune.PNG|Suicune Togepi.PNG|Togepi Unown.png|Unown Venusaur SSBM.png|Venusaur Weezing.png|Weezing Wobbuffet.PNG|Wobbuffet Zapdos Melee.png|Zapdos Returning Blastoise.png|Blastoise Chansey.png|Chansey Charizard.png|Charizard Clefairy.png|Clefairy Goldeen.PNG|Goldeen Mew.PNG|Mew Snorlax.PNG|Snorlax Pre-release and unused Poké Ball Pokémon Poké Floats Pokémon *Squirtle *Onix *Psyduck *Chikorita *Weezing *Slowpoke *Porygon *Wooper *Sudowoodo *Snorlax *Venusaur *Seel *Wobbuffet *Unown *Goldeen *Lickitung *Chansey *Geodude ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Pokémon in Super Smash Bros. Brawl continue to appear largely as Poké Ball Pokémon, stage hazards and trophies, as in Melee, although they add Pokémon Trainer's Squirtle, Ivysaur & Charizard and Lucario as playable characters, while Pichu and Mewtwo do not appear. Their main new roles connect to the Subspace Emissary mode, as power-up Stickers are added, and Rayquaza serves as a boss in that mode. Playable Pokémon BrawlPikachu.png|Pikachu BrawlPokemonTrainer.jpg|Pokémon Trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard Jigglypuff Brawl art.png|Jigglypuff (Unlockable) BrawlLucario.jpg|Lucario (Unlockable) Poké Ball Pokémon New SSBBbonsly.jpg|Bonsly Deoxys Brawl screenshot.png|Deoxys Gardevoir.jpg|Gardevoir Groudon Brawl.png|Groudon Gulpin.jpg|Gulpin Jirachi.jpg|Jirachi BrawlKyogre.jpg|Kyogre Latias latios.jpg|Latios and Latias SSBBmanaphy.jpg|Manaphy Metagross.jpg|Metagross BrawlMunchlax.jpg|Munchlax SSBBpiplup.jpg|Piplup Torchic.jpg|Torchic Weavile.jpg|Weavile Returning BrawlBellosom.jpg|Bellossom Celebi Brawl screenshot.png|Celebi SSBBchikorita.jpg|Chikorita BrawlElectrode.jpg|Electrode BrawlEntei.jpg|Entei BrawlGoldeen.jpg|Goldeen Ho-Oh Brawl screenshot.png|Ho-Oh Lugia Brawl screenshot.png|Lugia BrawlMeowth.jpg|Meowth BrawlMew.jpg|Mew Moltres.jpg|Moltres BrawlSnorlax.jpg|Snorlax BrawlStaryu.jpg|Staryu BrawlSuicune.jpg|Suicune Togepi Brawl screenshot.png|Togepi Wobbuffet Brawl screenshot.png|Wobbuffet Stage Pokémon Pokémon Stadium 2 Pokémon ;Background Pokémon *Dugtrio (Ground) *Cubone (Ground) *Hoppip (Flying) *Skarmory (Flying) *Drifloon (Flying) *Snorunt (Ice) *Snover (Ice) *Magnezone (Electric) *Electivire (Electric) Spear Pillar Pokémon *Dialga (Diamond) *Palkia (Pearl) *Cresselia In Spear Pillar, one of the three Pokémon above will appear periodically to attack fighters or change the stage itself. Dialga can slow down time as well as create a red burst of energy from its body, damaging fighters. Palkia can reverse the stage, also reversing the controls. Palkia can also change the gravity of the arena. Both Pokémon can cause parts of the stage to crumble, rotate the stage anywhere from slightly (both Dialga and Palkia), to 180 degrees (Palkia only), and create a laser beam that will damage players. Cresselia is somewhat rarer and its only attacks are flinging large crescent-moon shaped barbs around the stage and shooting a moon-like boomerang. It cannot alter the stage in any of the ways Dialga and Palkia can. ;Background Pokémon *Uxie *Mesprit *Azelf Subspace Emissary Pokémon *Rayquaza (boss) ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Pokémon still appear from Poké Balls, though more powerful Pokémon can now appear from the new Master Ball item. While Pokémon Trainer was removed, Charizard was retained as a standalone playable fighter. Greninja was added for the first time, Pikachu & Jigglypuff maintained ever-present status, and Mewtwo would become available as a DLC option. With no counterpart to the Subspace Emissary mode of Brawl, Stickers were no more. Playable Pokémon SSB4 - Pikachu Artwork.png|Pikachu CharizardSSB4.png|Charizard Lucario SSB4 Artwork.png|Lucario GreninjaSSB4.png|Greninja JigglypuffSSB4.png|Jigglypuff (Unlockable) SSB4 - Mewtwo Artwork.png|Mewtwo (DLC) Poké Ball Pokémon New Abomasnow SSB4 Wii U.jpg|Abomasnow Arceus Wii U.jpg|Arceus Chespin Wii U.jpg|Chespin Darkrai Wii U.jpg|Darkrai Dedenne-SSBWiiU.jpg|Dedenne Eevee Wii U.jpg|Eevee Fennekin Wii U.jpg|Fennekin Fletchling Wii U.jpg|Fletchling Genesect Wii U.jpg|Genesect Giratina Wii U.jpg|Giratina Gogoat Wii U.jpg|Gogoat Inkay WiiU.JPG|Inkay SSB4 Wii U Keldeo.jpg|Keldeo Kyurem Wii U.jpg|Kyurem Meloetta Wii U.jpg|Meloetta Oshawott Wii U.jpg|Oshawott Palkia Wii U.jpg|Palkia Snivy WiiU.JPG|Snivy Spewpa Wii U.jpg|Spewpa Swirlix Wii U.jpg|Swirlix Victini Wii U.jpg|Victini Xerneas Wii U.jpg|Xerneas Zoroark Wii U.jpg|Zoroark Returning Bellossom Wii U.jpg|Bellossom Deoxys Wii U.jpg|Deoxys Electrode Wii U.jpg|Electrode Entei Wii U.jpg|Entei Gardevoir Wii U.jpg|Gardevoir Goldeen Wii U.jpg|Goldeen Kyogre Wii U.jpg|Kyogre Latias and Latios Wii U.png|Latios and Latias Lugia Wii U.jpg|Lugia Meowth Wii U.jpg|Meowth Metagross Wii U.jpg|Metagross Mew Wii U.jpg|Mew Moltres Wii U.jpg|Moltres Snorlax Wii U.jpg|Snorlax Staryu Wii U.jpg|Staryu Suicune Wii U.jpg|Suicune Togepi SSB4 Wii U.jpg|Togepi ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, due to every fighter in the series returning, the Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Pichu all make a return alongside the playable Pokémon featured in the previous installment. As a result, Charizard has been grouped back into the Pokémon Trainer's party alongside Squirtle and Ivysaur. The female Pokémon Trainer featured in Pokémon: FireRed/LeafGreen makes an appearance as an alternate costume for the Pokémon Trainer. This marks Pichu's first playable appearance in the series 17 years after its debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee, alongside fellow veteran Young Link of The Legend of Zelda. Additionally, Incineroar appears as a new playable fighter. Separately, every Poké Ball Pokémon that appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U also reappears here, alongside the new Pokémon. Playable Pokémon Pikachu SSBU.png|'08' Pikachu Jigglypuff SSBU.png|'12' Jigglypuff Pichu SSBU.png|'19' Pichu Mewtwo SSBU.png|'24' Mewtwo Pokémon Trainer SSBU.png|'33/34/35' Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard) Lucario SSBU.png|'41' Lucario Greninja SSBU.png|'50' Greninja Incineroar SSBU.png|'69' Incineroar Poké Ball Pokémon New *Abra *Alolan Exeggutor *Alolan Raichu *Alolan Vulpix *Bewear *Ditto *Lunala *Marshadow *Mimikyu *Pyukumuku *Solgaleo *Tapu Koko *Togedemaru *Vulpix Returning *Abomasnow *Bellossom *Chespin *Darkrai *Deoxys *Electrode *Eevee *Entei *Giratina *Goldeen *Kyogre *Latios and Latias *Meowth *Metagross *Mew *Palkia *Scizor *Snorlax *Staryu *Suicune *Xerneas *Zoroark Profiles and statistics ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Trophies ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophies Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophies Note: DLC trophies have a yellow background. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophies Note: DLC trophies have a yellow background. Non-playable Pokémon artwork ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SSBB-Rayquaza Art2.png|Rayquaza MeowthArt.jpg|Meowth Groudon.jpg|Groudon Deoxys.jpg|Deoxys PiplupArtwork.jpg|Piplup Munchlax Brawl.jpg|Munchlax Bonsly_Artwork.jpg|Bonsly Manaphy Brawl artwork.png|Manaphy ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBU Abomasnow.png|Abomasnow AbraUltimate.png|Abra AlolanExeggutorUltimate.png|Alolan Exeggutor AlolanRaichuUltimate.png|Alolan Raichu AlolanVulpix SSBUltimate.png|Alolan Vulpix SSBU Arceus.png|Arceus SSBU Bellossom.png|Bellossom BewearUltimate.png|Bewear SSBU Chespin.png|Chespin SSBU Darkrai.png|Darkrai SSBU Dedenne.png|Dedenne SSBU Deoxys.png|Deoxys Ditto Ultimate.png|Ditto SSBU Electrode.png|Electrode SSBU Eevee.png|Eevee SSBU Entei.png|Entei SSBU Fennekin.png|Fennekin SSBU Fletchling.png|Fletchling SSBU Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir SSBU Genesect.png|Genesect SSBU Giratina.png|Giratina SSBU Gogoat.png|Gogoat SSBU Goldeen.png|Goldeen SSBU Inkay.png|Inkay SSBU Keldeo.png|Keldeo SSBU Kyogre.png|Kyogre SSBU Kyurem.png|Kyurem SSBU Latias & Latios.png|Latios and Latias SSBU Lugia.png|Lugia LunalaUltimate.png|Lunala MarshadowUltimate.png|Marshadow SSBU Meloetta.png|Meloetta SSBU Meowth.png|Meowth SSBU Metagross.png|Metagross SSBU Mew.png|Mew MimikyuUltimate.png|Mimikyu SSBU Moltres.png|Moltres SSBU Oshawott.png|Oshawott SSBU Palkia.png|Palkia PyukumukuUltimate.png|Pyukumuku SSBU Scizor.png|Scizor SSBU Snivy.png|Snivy SSBU Snorlax.png|Snorlax SolgaleoUltimate.png|Solgaleo SSBU Spewpa.png|Spewpa SSBU Staryu.png|Staryu SSBU Suicune.png|Suicune SSBU Swirlix.png|Swirlix TapuKokoUltimate.png|Tapu Koko TogedemaruUltimate.png|Togedemaru SSBU Togepi.png|Togepi SSBU Victini.png|Victini VulpixUltimate.png|Vulpix SSBU Xerneas.png|Xerneas SSBU Zoroark.png|Zoroark Trivia *All of the Pokémon that appear in Poké Balls in Super Smash Bros. Melee are based on their design in the game Pokémon Stadium 2. **Additionally, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the 3rd generation Pokémon and 4th generation Pokémon that pop out of Poké Balls are based on their designs from the games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon Battle Revolution. External links *The official Pokémon website *Wikipedia's Pokémon page References